Unspoken Love
by Kasamyra
Summary: A demon girl who has learned how to conceal herself accidently falls into the well and ends up finding Kagome. When the girls mother dies, her and her siblings go on a search for their father. R&R Constructive critisism welcome. Please be kind:
1. Chapter 1

Prolog 

Hi. My name is Ichigo Azia Taisho. My mom, my brother, my sister and I just moved to Tokyo. We used to live in the United States in a small town in Wisconsin called Grafton. When we got here, my mom got me this journal. She said to write down my feelings and that it would help with my depression if I didn't keep everything bottled up inside, so I'm giving it a try. I guess I'll tell you a little bit about my family. 

My mothers name is Ana. She was born here, in Japan, and said it was a beautiful country so we moved here. My mother is the most caring and beautiful person I've ever known. Her birthday is on May third. She is actually thirty-eight but she doesn't look like she's even twenty yet. She has short blond hair and hazel eyes.

My little brother is named Brandon but we call him Randy sometimes. He is ten years old and is very annoying, but I still love him. He has dark brown hair and purple eyes. His birthday is on November twenty-first.

My little sister's name is Amaya. She is turning one year old this August on the eleventh. Her hair is already shoulder length and is a red orange color. She, like my brother and I, has purple eyes.

My hair is black and hangs down to the bottom of my back and my eyes are purple. I'm sixteen years old and my birthday is on October thirty-first. Halloween, my favorite holiday.

And about my dad, I've never met him but my mother says that siblings and I have the same dad so he must still be alive, just not here with us.

Oh yeah… and one more thing…Me, my brother and my sister are all demons. But because we can't go around normally, we each have a necklace that hides our demon features and a bracelet that hides our aura from people like monks and mikos. We can still use our demon powers though, just not in front of normal people.

Well school starts in two days and I still have to finish unpacking so I will write more soon.

Ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ayama put the journal on her desk and stood up to start unpacking. Lucky for her, she had organized as she had packed so she knew which box everything was in. She opened the long flat pox that was marked posters and started taking them out and sorting them onto her bed. She glanced at the clock. It read 4:30pm so she decided that she had enough time to go shopping first.

"Bye mom. I'm going to the store." She called as she put her shoes on and walked out the door. She walked down the main street in town hoping to find a Hot Topic store. Finally she spotted one and walked inside. She looked around for a second. This store was a lot bigger then the one in Grafton. She hadn't expected it to be this big. She walked over to the cloths section of the store and looked around for a bit before picking out three pairs of black pants with chains and four shirts. She also grabbed a sweater with the symbol for the band HIM on the front. She placed them in her cart and then wandered over to the posters. She only got a few new ones because she still had a lot of old ones at home. Most of the ones she had were of 'demons' and 'witches'. The only poster she owned that had a bright color on it was one of a white tiger. She liked this poster because she was a tiger demon after all. She put the ones she just picked out in the cart too. She was about to go to the check out lines when she remembered that she didn't have a backpack yet. She looked around for some and spotted a few still on the shelves. She chose a black one that looked small but she noticed it could carry a lot. She went to pay then carried everything home.

When she finally went back to her room in was almost 6:15. She put her new posters on her bed and started taking her old clothes out of the boxes. She sorted them into drawers before starting to put up her posters. Every inch of the white walls were covered with posters before she sat down on her bed to take a break. It had gotten dark but she hadn't noticed because she, like all other cats, could see in the dark as if it were day time. She didn't bother turning the light on for now. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:45 so she decided she had done enough unpacking for today. She got up and went to see what her mother was doing. She walked downstairs where she saw her mom trying to cook dinner and calm the crying baby at the same time. Ayama picked up her little sister and Ayanna stopped crying instantly. Her mother smiled great fully at her before turning back to the overflowing pot of soup.

"Ayama, do you think we could let Ayanna sleep in your room. She always behaves when you're around.

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't mind me getting up early to go to school."

"Great, Could you move her crib in there please? It's in the hall outside the bathroom.

"Okay." Ayama said and walked back upstairs still holding the baby.

She placed the baby in the crib and picked the whole thing up easily. She carried it over to her room and put it in the corner between her desk and the wall. She then picked up her sister placing her on the floor near the desk with a toy to play with and took the pink and white blankets and sheets off her sisters' bed. She replaced them with some extra black sheets. The sheets were too big for the bed so she tucked them under the mattress. She then moved the boxes off her bed and searched for somewhere to put them. She spotted a closet door and opened it to move the boxes in. It was a walk in closed but the walls were painted dark red. Ayama decided to just leave the color. She sort of liked it. She started moving the still full boxes into the back of the closet.

When she finished moving them and was about to leave she noticed a string hanging from the top of the small room. She looked up and saw the faint outline of a trapdoor. She decided to explore it tomorrow because it was already late. She went back into the main part of her room and picked up her sister. After walking down the hall she came to her brothers' room. She opened the door and looked in. He had unpacked and fixed up his room similar to the way she had. His walls were completely covered with posters and drawings. He was a wonderful artist and had drawn many pictures of himself and Ayama in their demon forms. The one she liked the most was one of all of them together. The four of them (The three kids and their mom) had pointed ears (Like Sesshomaru's), tails, and sharp teeth. Her hair was still black but she seemed taker in demon form. Brandon's dark brown hair had turned black also and Ayanna's hair had stayed red orange but grew black streaks in it. Ayama looked around and noticed that her brother had fallen asleep so she covered him with a blanket and left quietly.

She walked down the stairs to find her mother putting the soup in three bowls.

"Brandon fell asleep" Ayama said putting one of the bowls away so her mother could only fill two bowls. Ayanna had fallen asleep in Ayama's arms so Ayama didn't want to put her down incase she woke up and started crying. The meal passed without much talk and then they both went upstairs to go to bed. Ayama put her sister in the crib and went into the bathroom attached to her room to change into pajamas. Her room didn't have drapes so she would have to make some. She lay down in her bed and fell asleep quickly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ayama awoke to her sisters crying. She sighed and looked at the clock. It read 6:01am. She stood up and walked across the room to her sisters' bed and picked her up. The small child quieted but still wimpered. Ayama carried her downstairs and got a bottle of milk out of the fridge and started feeding it to her sister. After a while Ayanna stopped drinking and started to cry quietly again. Ayama walked back into the living room and got a diaper out of her mom's diaper bag. After she had her diaper changed, Ayanna fell asleep again. This time when Ayama went back upstairs, she didn't put her sister back into the crib but instead lay her on her own bed. There was no point in going back to sleep so she started unpacking the rest of her boxes. She found her old baby blanket in one of the boxes. It was black with a white tiger in the middle of it. She walked over to her bed and spread it over her sleeping sister

Ayama had just unpacked the last of her boxes when she remembered the trapdoor in her closet. She walked back into her closet and looked up. She reached up and pulled the string. The Small door opened up to the top of the house. She jumped up through the hole onto the roof and looked around. Her house was on top of a hill so she had a pretty good view of Tokyo from up there. Next door she could see the top of another house. It looked like a shrine because of all the smaller buildings. Ayama could even small incense from where she was. Eventually she went back inside and, once again, looked at the clock which read 8:11am. She sighed and picked up her sleeping sister, carrying her downstairs. She set her sister on the couch and recovered her with the small blanket. Ayama then went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. After about 20 minutes her mom came downstairs."Good morning. I'll finish breakfast if you go wake up your brother and tell him to come eat. Where is Ayanna?" Her mother asked."She's' on the couch." Ayama said walking upstairs. She opened her brothers' bedroom door to find him still sleeping. She walked over and shook him trying to wake him up. But all he did was flip over and go back to sleep. After about five minutes of doing this she went and got a cup of ice cold water. She dumped it on him and waited until he started yelling at her before she closed the door. She went back downstairs and started eating breakfast with her mother. After a few minutes Brandon came down and ate as well.

"Can we go to the park? Please mom?" Brandon asked.

"Only if Ayama will take you and your sister. I have to go to work in an hour.

"Whatever." Ayama said standing up. She went to get Ayanna, who was now awake, ready to go. Ayama dressed her and took her little jacket and then put her shoes on. Ayama then went back to the front door where her brother was already waiting.

"Hold her while I get the diaper bag and put my shoes on." She told her brother who obeyed. She grabbed some pre-made milk bottles from the fridge and put them into the bag. She then walked back to the door and got her shoes on. She took Ayanna from her little brother and told her mom goodbye.

They walked down the street toward the park they had seen when they were driving here yesterday. When they got there, Brandon ran to play with the other kids there. Ayama walked over to the swings and placed Ayanna in one of the baby swings and set the diaper bag near them, then started pushing Ayanna lightly. After a while, all three went back to the house. Ayama made lunch and then settled down on the couch to play video gamed with her brother. After a while her brother got tired of playing so Ayama cooked supper. When her mom came home, Ayama took Ayanna and went to bed early. This time she and her sister slept on the same bed so that Ayanna would sleep peacefully that night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The class was silently working on an assignment when there was a knock on the door. Before the teacher even replied, it opened and one of the secretaries from the front office walked in. She walked across the front of the room and whispered something to the teacher. The teacher nodded his head and the secretary handed him some papers and a folder then walked across the room and back out the door. The students heard her talking to someone outside the door but they couldn't see who it was. A few seconds later the secretary walked back in but this time someone was following her. The teacher stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. The secretary said something to the girl then left.

"Class." The teacher started off. "Today we have a new student joining us." He turned toward the girl. "Please introduce yourself to the class." He smiled but the girl just gave a small nod.

"My name is Ayama and I'm from America." That was all she said. Ayama had black hair that was braded back. It hung down her lower back. But the thing that startled the class was her bright purple eyes. She also was not wearing the uniform required by the school. She had on black pants that had chains hanging from the back and looping down her legs to come back up to the front. She was also wearing a black sweater with symbol for the band HIM on it. You could see a black shirt through the unzipped part of the sweater. The black shirt had a low neckline but showed no cleavage.

"Okay... Now please sit down by Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." The teacher ordered. Kagome raised her hand and the girl walked over and sat down.

The rest of the class hour went by quickly and soon the bell for lunch rang. As she was eating lunch with her friends, Kagome decided to invite the new girl to sit with them. She looked around but didn't see her, so she used one of her miko powers to find her aura. She then noticed for the first time that she never had sensed the girls' aura. And she couldn't find it now either.

'How strange, the only people that I've ever met who could hide their aura like that have been Kikyo and Kaede. Oh yea... Sesshoumaru could too. So is the new girl a miko or a demon?' Kagome thought.

If Kagome had looked strait up into the branches of the tree she was sitting under, she would have seen the girl she was looking for. Ayama Taisho sat in the highest branches of the huge sakura tree in the school yard. One of her demon powers was that she could sometimes read minds. Sometimes she was glad she could and other times she hated it. She decided to go back inside to the classroom because the bell was about to ring.

When the bell rang, everyone started back to their classrooms. Ayama was already sitting when Kagome and her friends came in. Kagome walked over to the girl and sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"Hi. Your name is Ayama right? My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome introduces herself to the girl.

"..." Ayama didn't say anything.

"Well, you live right next door to me and my mom thought it would be a good idea if you and your family come over to dinner tonight." Kagome continued.

"…" Ayama still didn't say anything.

"Um, I live in the shrine next to your house so you can come over anytime you want."Ayama just nodded as the teacher walked into the classroom and sat down at the desk.

"As you all know, there will be no school this Friday, so this will be a four day week. We were going to have a test on Friday but it will be moved to next Monday. Today I will hand out the review for the test. It will be due on Thursday so I will give you the rest of the day to work on it. You may work with a partner but there will be no talking. If it gets out of hand I will give the test tomorrow."

Everyone moved to sit next to their friends and then started talking. The teacher didn't do anything about it though. The rest of the school day went by quickly and soon enough the bell rang. Ayama started walking to the elementary school to get Brandon and since the daycare was nearby she was going to get her sister too.

She felt someone come up behind her so she turned around.

"Hey" Kagome said. "Do you have a sibling at the middle school too?"

"Yes." Ayama said turning around and walking towards the building. Kagome walked beside her silently. They both waited in front of the school until the bell rang. As soon as the bell rang, Brandon found her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Ayama asked.

"I don't like this school." He said.

"Oh well, It'll get better when you start making friends. Come on. We have to get Ayanna." Ayama said. She started walking towards the door when Kagome found her.

"I'll walk with you since we both live on the same road." She told Ayama.

"Ok. But I have to get my sister." Ayama agreed walking to the daycare down the road from the school. Kagome and her brother walked with them to get Ayanna. Ayama carried Ayanna because she was sleeping. On the way home Ayama and Kagome talked and got to know each other a bit.

"I'll tell my mom about dinner today." Ayama said when they were at the bottom of the shrines stairs.

"Ok. It'll be around 6:00. Bye" Kagome waved and started up the stairs.

Brandon and Ayama, carring Ayanna, walked up to the house and went inside. Ayama went upstairs to her room and put her sister in the crib then went back downstairs to find her mom.

"Hey mom, the people next door invited us to dinner at 6:00." She informed her mom.

"Ok. I'm glad your making more friends at this school," her mom said but Ayama had already gone back upstairs.

'Friends? I guess I could consider Kagome a friend. She's a nice girl. I like her,' Ayama thought. She went back upstairs and started writing in her journal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey everyone. I kinda got tired of my other story so I'm starting this one. I plan to update once or twice a week, but I only have my study hall to type this in so it will be at least 3 days between updates. Thank you to for leaving reviews already. I will do Review responds every chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pcttgirl23

Thank you for leaving a review. Even a few words is great because it tells me that people are reading this story.

Kagome1115

Thanks for leaving a review. Ayama is a White Tiger demon. I will be going into her demon form in the next few chapters. As much as I want to tell you who she falls in love with, I'm not going to because that would spoil the story. Sorry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters so I'll put it up now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that I might use from other Anime or movies. I only own Ichigo, Brandon, Ichigo and Ana. I also own Ayama's friend from America who comes into the story later. 

While we are on the subject of him... I need a good American name for a guy. I can't think of one. If you know of a good one put it in your review and I will choose the one I think best suits him. Thanks. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My internet was down for a few days so I couldn't post it and I found out that they blocked this site at my school so I couldn't do it there either. And just so you know I wrote most of this chapter while listing to an Evanescence C.D., so I kinda took some interesting stuff from the songs and put into the story. Well, enough of my babbling, on with the story. (I swear I have ADD or something)

Chapter 2

At ten minutes till six, Ana came upstairs and woke up her sleeping daughter telling her to get ready. Ichigo stood up and stretched then walked over to her closet to get some other cloths because the ones she had worn to school that day were now dirty from helping her mom clean the house earlier. She grabbed another pair of pants like the ones she had on today and then grabbed a black hoodie with a zipper on it. She quickly changed clothes and brushed her hair then grabbed her little sisters black baby blanket because her mom had forgotten it. She ran down the stairs and put on her shoes then ran to catch up with her family who were a little ahead of her.

They walked the 100 or so feet to the bottom of the shrine stairs and started climbing. About half way up, Ichigo got tired of listening to her brother complain about his feet hurting so she gave him a piggy back ride up the rest of the way. Ayama's mom knocked on the door and then they waited for the door to open. Kagome answered the door and invited them in. Kagome introduced her family to Ayama's family then Ichigo did the same.

Kagome's little brother, Souta, got along with Brandon and soon they were setteled in front of the TV playing video games. Kagome's mom and Ana talked in the kitchen while Mrs.Higarashi cooked dinner for everyone. Kagomes grandpa went outside to pray to the god tree.

"Do you want me to show you around the shrine?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Ichigo replied in a monotone voice.

They walked outside and stopped at the god tree where Kagome's grandpa was praying.

"Have you heard the story of the god tree and the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked.

"Parts of it." Ichigo lied. She knew the whole story by heart but she decided that it would be strange if an ordinary girl from America knew the story when they didn't go over these things in American schools. Her mom had told her the story so many times when she was little that she had memorized it by the time she turned ten.

"Well, about 500 years ago, a half-demon named Inuyasha fell in love with a beautiful miko." Kagome started the story. Ichigo could see pain in her eyes when she talked about the half-demon and the miko.

"The miko, Kikyo, who was protesting the Shikon No Tama, was also taking care of a badly injured traveler at the time. The travelers name was Onigumo. Onigumo decided that he wanted Kikyo all to himself so he sold his soul to some demons to get a whole body to make her fall in love with him. When Onigumo became a half-demon he changed his name to Naraku and tried to take the Shikon No Tama from Kikyo by tricking her and Inuyasha into hating each other. Kikyo ended up pinning Inuyasha to this tree with a sacred arrow. He was pinned there for 50 years. Kikyo died the day he was pinned to the tree because she lost too much blood from a wound that Naraku had given her earlier. The Shikon No Tama was burned with her body and was never seen again." Kagome finished.

"My mom used to tell me that story when I was little. She said that the half-demon Inuyasha was freed by another miko and together they searched for the Shikon No Tama. They made friends along the way and eventually fought against Naraku in a final battle of some sort. I don't remember who won though. Don't you think that it would have been fun to live in the past? You could fight demons and help people and you could be whatever you wanted and no one would care. Wouldn't that be great?" Ichigo asked staring off into space imagining what it would have been like. She then noticed Kagome was looking at her.

"Ignore me. I like to daydream. It's my escape from the real world." Ayame said quickly.

"No, that's not it. I've never seen someone so interested in history before is all. And yea, I think it would have been fun to live back then. But it also would have been dangerous with all the evil demons there." Kagome replied. "Come on, I'll show you the well house."

The two girls walked over to the well house and Kagome opened the door. As they walked down the stairs Kagome told Ichigo about the well.

"It's called the bone eaters well. It was said that the villagers of near by villages would through the bones of demons in here and by the next day they would have disappeared magically. Parentally the well is built out of wood from the god tree." Kagome explained.

"Why is there a ladder going down there?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago our cat, Buyo fell down there so I had to go down and get him because my brother was too scared." Kagome said.

"Oh." Ichigo could tell that she was lying though.

"Come on. We better go back. Dinner will probably be done soon.

They walked back to the house but when they passed the god tree, Ichigo stopped walking. Something in the tree called out to her but she didn't know what. After a few moments she ran to catch up with Kagome. They went inside just as Kagome's mom was putting dinner on the table. They all sat down to eat at about 6:30. The adult's conversation ranged in topic from the best way to cook certain foods to the best route to take to drive the kids to school. The two 10 year olds talked about the best video games and the best movies. Only the two teenagers were silent. After eating the kids and the adults went back to the living room the talk while Kagome was told to wash dishes and Ichigo decided to help. They talked about school and what Ichigo thought of the teachers and soon they were done.

It was late by the time Ayama's mom decided to take everyone home. Ichigo wrapped her little sister in the blanket she had grabbed and carried her to the front door where she put on her shoes and waved bye to Kagome. Ana thanked Kagome's mom for inviting them over and they left. When they got home Ichigo went right up to her room and, after laying her little sister in the crib and changing into pajamas, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The weekend passed quickly, without anything interesting happening and very soon it was Monday again. Ichigo had come to school early in hopes to find Kagome, but Kagome didn't come to school that day. When she got to class, Ayame heard the teacher say that she was sick again. No one really seemed to care. It seemed like Kagome got sick all the time. The school day passed slowly and when the bell finally rang for them to get out of school, Ichigo went to get her siblings and hurried home.

After an hour or so Ichigo went over to the shrine to see if Kagome was doing okay. But when she got there, Kagome's grandpa said that she was highly contagious and that no one was aloud to see her by order of the doctor. He then said that he would tell Kagome that she had stopped by. As Ichigo was leaving, she realized that she didn't smell Kagome's scent anywhere except near the well house. So Ichigo wondered over to the small shed and opened the door. She made sure to shut it behind her then turned around and let her eyes focus in the dark. Ichigo, following her nose, walked over to the well and looked down it. Kagome's scent was freshest here. It was as if she had fallen down the well. _'Or jumped'_ Ichigo thought. _'Why would she jump into the well though?'_

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Ichigo said to herself, then jumped down the well.

Ichigo was surrounded by a blue light and she felt like she was falling through water. After a few seconds she landed gracefully on the ground and her surroundings turned back to normal looking like the inside of the well. When she looked up though there was no roof, only the blue sky and a few tree branches could be seen. Ichigo listened to see if anyone was around then jumped out of the well in a single jump. She landed on both feet right in front of the well, and then started walking towards, what she thought would be, a village. She followed her nose to the edge of the woods and looked down the cliff, to see a large village. A miko barrier was around it to keep people out but she walked towards it anyways. She passed through the barrier easily; it must have just been to keep out people with a bad intent. She walked through the village, ignoring the people staring at her. When she came to the middle of the village she was stopped by a very old, but very powerful miko.

"What are ye doing here young one?" The old women asked.

"I'm lost." Ichigo said simply.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here until ye find ye way home. Come this way. Ye must be hungry, and I will tend to ye wound." The miko said and walked into a hut. Ichigo followed her in as she put a hand to her head which was starting to hurt. When she brought her hand down it had blood on it. She must have hit her head and not noticed.

When she walked into the hut she was surprised to see Kagome there.

"Kagome?" Ichigo asked. The younger miko turned around surprised.

"Ichigo. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the teacher said you were sick so came to see if you were okay and I kind of wondered over to the well and fell in and ended up here. Where are we by the way?" Ichigo explained.

"Well... We are about 500 years in the past..." and so Kagome explained the whole story form the beginning. By the time she finished it was almost dark and they had been joined by two other humans, a fox kit, a fire cat demon, and a half-demon.

"So you fell in the well too? Shows how smart humans are." The half-demon said.

"Shut up dog-face." Ichigo said. She hated to hear people pick on others because they were different. Even though she was actually a full blooded demon and could kick Inuyasha's ass, she didn't do anything else then call him names. How mature of her. Oh well.

"Anyways. Now that you know about the well, you're welcome to travel with us if you want to. We need more allies." Kagome said. But before Ichigo could even think about it Inuyasha interrupted.

"No way, another human will just slow us down. We need to find the shards before Naraku does or..." But he didn't get to finish the sentence because Kagome 'sat' him.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked again.

"I would love to but I need to tell my mom that I'm leaving. Speaking of which I should probably go now. She thinks I'm over at your house." Ichigo stood up and was about to leave when she remembered that she didn't know which way to go. Kagome went back to her time with Ichigo saying that she would come back tomorrow. Ichigo left for her house after telling Kagome that she would come back in the morning.

When she got home, Ichigo went to find her mom and explained everything. Her mom said it would be fine as long as she came back to visit once in a while. Ichigo then went to her room and grabbed her black backpack and dumped all the school stuff out of it onto her bed. She then put her laptop and her journal into the backpack. She also brought her extra batteries for her laptop. All together she had enough power in the batteries to last her 3 weeks. She also brought along a few books to read if she had time. She then put about two weeks worth of cloths into the backpack. (AN: Don't ask how it all fit in there. It just did. It's a magical backpack. Oooooo. Ok back to the story...) she set the backpack on the floor and went to the storage room to get her black sleeping bag. She also grabbed a few extra thin blankets and a pillow and rolled them up in the sleeping bag. She tied the sleeping bag onto the back of her backpack and then went to say goodbye to her brother and sister. After that was done she went to sleep and didn't get up until 9:30 the next morning.

8888888888888888888888NEXT DAY8888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the alarm clock. She remembered everything that had happened the day before and realized that if she didn't hurry, she would be late. She grabbed her cell phone off her dresser and ran a brush through her black hair then she ran down to the kitchen and put done dried meat and fruit into her backpack. She also packed chips and candy along with a few sodas. She then put on her shoes and ran out the door remembering to lock it on her way out.

When she got to Kagome's house, Kagome was just coming out of the house. They both went into the well house after exchanging hello's, and jumped down the well. They walked to the village together where they met up with everyone that was there yesterday so Kagome did introductions.

"Everyone, this is Ichigo. Ichigo this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou and Inuyasha. Each nodded or waved at their name except for Inuyasha. He just grunted and said,

"Great. Can we go now?"

Everyone just ignored him and started walking towards the other end of the village. They walked for most of the day and eventually stopped to eat. The little fox, Shippou begged Kagome for candy but she said not right now so he just pouted and ate his food, but when Kagome was turned around, I gave him a hard candy to suck on. He grinned up at me and I smiled back and whispered not to tell Kagome. He nodded and jumped onto my shoulder and stayed there until he fell asleep. I then carried him until we stopped for the night and made camp. I rolled out my sleeping bag and took out the extra blankets. Kagome also rolled out her sleeping bag and got ready to take a bath in the hot springs nearby. I set the sleeping Shippou on my pillow and went to join Sango and Kagome in the hot springs. We soaked in there for about an hour, talking about random things then when Kagome and Sango got quite all of a sudden stopped talking and listened for whatever they heard.

Then I heard it too. The sound of someone walking closer to us was very loud even though the person was trying to be quite. Ichigo picked up a rock and threw it at whatever was watching them. The person fell forward unconscious. It was Miroku. Neither Kagome nor Sango seemed surprised to see him there, but we all got out and got dressed and walked back to the camp, leaving Miroku there. Not long after we got back, Miroku came back as well. He got slapped pretty hard by Sango but it didn't seem to bother him. Inuyasha was nowhere around and Kagome seemed kind of sad. They all setteled down to go to sleep. Shippou slept in Kagome's sleeping bag and I gave Sango and Miroku my extra blankets and soon everyone was asleep. Or so it seemed. Ichigo was pretending to sleep as was Kagome. Both were waiting for the return of Inuyasha but for some reason, Ichigo didn't expect him back till the next morning.

As soon as Ichigo knew Kagome had fallen asleep, she stood up and walked to where she smelled two people. She walked silently, as to not scare off whoever it was. She knew one was Inuyasha but she didn't know who the other one was. She blended into the night because of her black hair and cloths, so she was positive that no one would see her. She stopped behind a big tree and looked around the side of it. Inuyasha was talking to a woman with dark hair. The women, who looked a lot like Kagome, smelled of dirt and death but Ichigo could also see that she held some miko powers in her.

"Inuyasha. I want to stay with you." The girl said.

"I will ask everyone else, but I do not think that they will like you traveling with us. Especially not Kagome."

"Come back to me tomorrow night with an answer please. You know that I've changed my ways. I will help you instead of Naraku. I will try to be nice to your friends."

Ichigo could see that the sun was starting to rise so she decided to step out of her hiding place.

"I will talk to Kagome first if you really want this women traveling with us, Inuyasha. You would just screw it all up." She said when she was behind the two people. She sensed no evil coming from the girl so she assumed it would be okay if she traveled with them.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha jumped. The girl on the other hand was not surprised.

"Who is she, Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"This is Ichigo. She started traveling with us a few days ago. Ichigo, this is Kikyo."

"Wow. Where did you get manners?" Ichigo asked. She noticed that Kikyo smiled a little bit. "Now. Tell me why Kikyo is not human. It seems that Kagome forgot to tell me this information."

"Well... I met Kikyo about 50 years ago. Naraku wanted the Shikon No Tama, which Kikyo protected. He tricked us into hating each other and Kikyo pinned me to the god tree with a miko's arrow. She died the same day but about a week after Kagome freed me from the tree, a witch took her ashes and some of the soil from her grave and brought her back to life. But Kikyo didn't have a soul because when she died she was reincarnated. Kagome is her reincarnation so Kagome had her soul. The witch tried to steal Kagome's soul to put it into Kikyo but she didn't succeed. Kikyo only has part of a soul along with Kagome so Kikyo is only part human." Inuyasha said.

"Then why isn't Kagome only part human too?" Ichigo asked.

"Kagome has most of the soul. I only have a little bit." Kikyo explained.

"Okay. I will talk to Kagome as long as we can stay here for the rest of today. And Inuyasha, you have to stay in the camp the whole time." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we are going to go to the hot springs to talk and you have to keep Miroku from coming or she will not agree to it." Ichigo said. "And Kikyo. You can come to the hot springs to listen to our conversation if you want to but you have to hide your aura from Kagome."

"How do you know about all these things that only demons and mikos can since?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome told me about everything." Ichigo told them. "We better be heading back, it's getting light." She told Inuyasha. "We will be at the hot springs in about half an hour. Do you know where it is Kikyo?" Ichigo asked.

"I can find it. Thank you." Kikyo said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(AN: Kikyo is being nice. Isn't that weird. I think the world is going to end. Anyways, back to the story.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888Half an hour later8888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango, Kagome and Ichigo were all sitting in the hot springs for a few minutes before Ichigo felt Kikyo's presence nearby.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked sitting up in the water.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

After a few moments of thinking, Kagome replied.

"Not anymore. I used to but I gave up on him a while ago." Kagome replied truthfully. "Why?"

"Well I came across him and Kikyo yesterday in the woods." Ichigo said.

"Really. It doesn't surprise me anymore." Kagome said.

"What would you two think of Kikyo traveling with us?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes.

"No" Sango said.

"Why not?"

"She works for Naraku, who, last time I checked, was the person we are supposed to be fighting." Sango replied.

"She doesn't work for him anymore." Ichigo said.

"How do you know? You've never met her." Kagome said.

"We all talked yesterday and she seems okay. She was actually nice. She didn't say anything rude." Ichigo told them.

"Oh." Both Kagome and Sango said.

"I guess we could give it a try." Kagome said after 10 minutes.

"Would you be mad if I told Kikyo everything we just talked about?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really." Kagome replied.

"Okay. Kikyo you can come out now." Ichigo called and Kikyo walked out of the woods.

"Do you know where Naraku is hiding?" Sango asked as soon as she saw Kikyo.

"Sorry. He moves around a lot." Kikyo said. She was making an obvious effort to be nice and not say anything rude. The three girls in the hot springs got out and dried off then put their cloths on. The four then sat down and talked for a while. Sango, Kagome and Ichigo quickly became friends with Kikyo. Kikyo even apologized for trying to kill Kagome. She said she had been under Naraku's control those times. They decided to go back to camp around lunch time.

"Sango" Miroku said excitedly then trailed off when he saw Kikyo. "What is she doing here?"

"It's okay Miroku." Sango said.

"Inuyasha. You didn't tell him. You idiot." Ichigo called to Inuyasha. "Ask Inuyasha to explain it to you. He was going to but it looks like he forgot." She told Miroku.

"What is that?" Sango asked.

"What?"

"Listen." Sango said.

The clearing got extremely quiet. A little bit of music could be heard from Ayama's sleeping bag.

"Ichigo, do you have a cell phone?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. But I didn't think it would work here." Ichigo said as she went over to her sleeping bag and lifted up the phone. She looked at the number then opened it and said hello?

"Hello. This is officer Rai. Is this Ichigo Taisho?" everyone could hear the other person talking.

"Yes this is her. How may I help you?" Ichigo responded.

"Your mother got into a car crash and is now in the hospital. You are her daughter correct?"

"Yes I am. Is she okay?"

"We are not sure if she will make it through the night. We need someone to watch your brother and sister. Where are you current ally at?"

"Umm... I'm at a friends house. It's next door to my house. I can be home in a few minutes."

"Okay. We will meet at your house to discuss you and your siblings."

"Okay." By this point Ichigo had turned around so her friends could not see the tears running down her face.

"Goodbye" The officer said. Ichigo closed the phone and tried to wipe the tears from her face before turning around.

"I need to go home." She said. Sango, Miroku and Ichigo road Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kikyo on his back. Kagome road on Shippou who had transformed into a large bird. When they got to the well, Ichigo and Kagome jumped in while Inuyasha explained to Kikyo.

On the other side of the well, Kagome and Ichigo climbed up as fast as they could before running down the stairs and over to Ayama's house. Two Police cars were parked there when they arrived. Three officers were talking to Brandon who was crying and the other was holding a crying Amaya trying to calm her down. Ichigo ran over and took Amaya, who calmed down immediately, from the officer then walked over and shoved between the three officers surrounding Brandon before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Kagome.

"You remember Kagome don't you?" Ichigo asked him. He nodded. "Okay then stay here. I will be back in a minute and then we are going to go see mom okay?" He nodded again.

"Could you hold her," She asked Kagome holding out the baby.

"Sure."

"Once free of the baby, Ichigo knelt down and gave Brandon a hug.

"It's okay. Mom will be okay." She told him before walking over to the officers.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo, Ana's oldest child." Ichigo told the officers.

After about half an hour of questions, the officers drove Ichigo, Brandon, Kagome and Amaya to the hospital to see Ana. All four of them were aloud in the room. Ana was awake but she knew she was going to die soon.

"Be strong Ichigo." She said. "I want you to take Brandon and Amaya to the past with you. It will be better for them there. If you stay here they will put you in a foster home." Ana told Ichigo quietly. When Kagome went to use the bathroom Ana said, "Ichigo, Find your father. He is the king of the southern lands in the feudal era. Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. When you go home, find the dictionary on the bookshelf in my room. It is hollowed out and inside it you will find everything you need to know. And remember that I love you and Brandon and Amaya. I didn't tell you sooner because I was trying to protect you three."

Ichigo didn't say anything. She just sat there holding her mothers hand, listening to the heart monitor. Kagome came back and sat in the other chair. Brandon had laid down on the bed next to Ana and fallen asleep. Ichigo was holding a sleeping Amaya in her other arm. The beeps on the heart monitor became slower and slower before the long beep telling them all that she had passed on. Tears spilled down Ayama's face, but she just sat there, not bothering to wipe them off. Finally the nurse came in and shooed them out, telling them to go home. The police had left so Kagome called her mom to come and get them.

Kagome stayed over at Ayama's house to help them get ready to leave after the funeral which was going to be in three days. They all slept in the living room that night. The next morning Ichigo was the first to wake up. She went up to her moms room and looked through the books trying to find the dictionary her mom was talking about. When she found in, she opened it to make sure it was the right one, but she did not read anything that was written in it. The only thing she wanted to take with her was the book so she went back downstairs. She woke up everyone else and told Brandon to get everything he wanted to bring with him into his backpack. Kagome and Ichigo both went to the kitchen. Kagome made a quick breakfast while Ichigo got put 5 big cans of powdered baby formula into the diaper bag along with about 20 cloth diapers, so she could wash them when needed. She also put 2 empty bottles into the bag, but didn't put any full ones in yet. She would do that the day they left so the milk wouldn't spoil.

After eating breakfast, Ichigo and Kagome sat in the living room and watched TV because there wasn't anything else they could do. The stuff that Brandon wanted to bring was already near the door along with the diaper bag. Brandon was in his room and Amaya had fallen asleep. About halfway through the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Ichigo opened the door.

"Hi Ichigo." A male voice said. "They called me and said your mom had passed away yesterday so I came over here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's the end of this chapter. Don't you just love cliffies? I can't write the next chapter until I get a good name for Ayama's friend from America so review with some names.

Review Replies:

White Alchemist Taya: Thank you for your two reviews. If you mean Kagome's three friends in the feature, no they do not find out about Ichigo.


End file.
